Invisibility
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Sakura tidak sepenuhnya terkena genjutsu saat Uchiha Sasuke menyerangnya ketika pertarungan melawan Kaguya usai. Ketika ia mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan pada Naruto, ia merasa dunianya kembali hancur. "Apakah dia senang dengan fantasi cinta pertama yang selalu ia bayangkan?" / "Aku sakit! Tidakkah kau melihatku?" Threeshots. Rated M for Language and Soft Lime in later chap.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Angst / Hurt / Comfort

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSaku

 **Warning: Canon, Alternate Reality, Dramatic, Lebay, Only threeshots, dan berbagai hal lain.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari fanfiksi berjudul Incurable Pain oleh Lexy The Thief dan manga Naruto chapter 680 - 700

Timeline: Naruto chapter 699 dan Naruto The Last (sesaat setelah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata)

* * *

Summary:

Sakura tidak sepenuhnya terkena genjutsu saat Uchiha Sasuke menyerangnya ketika pertarungan melawan Kaguya usai. Ketika ia mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan pada Naruto, ia merasa dunianya kembali hancur dan kali ini tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyelamatkannya. "Apakah dia senang dengan fantasi cinta pertama yang selalu ia bayangkan?" / "Aku sakit! Sakit! Tidakkah kau melihatku? Aku—"

.

.

.

 **Invisibility**

 _Story by: Akina Takahashi_

Inspired by Incurable Pain

 **Chapter 1:** **New World**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertarungan melawan Kaguya dan Madara berakhir. Dan disinilah Haruno Sakura. Berdiri disamping Kakashi untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Pemuda itu berniat mengembara untuk menebus dosa-dosanya. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak ingin berada disini sekarang. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku medisnya yang membosankan daripada harus mengantar Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin seandainya saja jika ia tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke saat ia terkena _genjutsu_ yang diberikan pemuda itu pastilah ia akan senang hati mengantar kepergian si Uchiha atau bahkan mungkin saja ia akan merengek agar diizinkan ikut. Tapi sayang, ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya dan bahkan pemuda itu menganggapnya sebagai gadis menyedihkan yang selalu berdelusi bahwa cintanya terbalas.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi Sasuke?" Kakashi akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Ia bertanya pada pemuda Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hn... Aku ingin menebus dosa-dosaku dan melihat dunia secara keseluruhan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja?" tanpa sadar Sakura bertanya. "Maksudku, apakah kau tidak bisa menebus dosamu dengan tinggal bersama kami disini?"

"Tidak."

"Oh... kalau begitu—" apakah kau bisa mengajakku ikut bersamamu? Itulah yang ingin Sakura sampaikan namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. " _Mata kondo na._ –sampai jumpa lagi." Ia menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Sakura menatap nanar punggung pemuda yang telah menjadi cintanya selama hampir seumur hidupnya itu. Bibirnya gemetar. Apa maksud Sasuke tadi? Bukankah pemuda itu membencinya? Apakah pemuda itu ingin menghancurkan hatinya lagi dengan memberikan harapan palsu lagi padanya?

"Ayo kita kembali Saku—" Kakashi baru saja hendak mengajak Sakura kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk melapor ketika ia melihat air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis itu. "—kau menangis?"

"Tak apa _sensei_ , aku hanya sedikit sedih." Sakura menghapus air mata dengan tangannya.

Kakashi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Ia pasti akan segera kembali."

Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan._

 _Apakah aku benar-benar menginginkan dia pergi?_

 _Aku tidak ingin kembali menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang lemah dan tidak berguna._

 _Dan aku juga tidak ingin kembali menjadi gadis yang berharap kisah cintanya akan berakhir happily ever after seperti dongeng-dongeng kerajaan._

 _Karena aku tahu bahwa kisah cintaku tak akan indah. Aku tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah mencintaiku._

 _Karena itu aku—_

— _ingin melupakannya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Konoha, dua tahun kemudian.**

Sasuke akhirnya menepati janjinya. Ia kembali ke Konoha. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Garis wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas daripada sebelumnya. Menggambarkan kedewasaan yang telah dicapai pemuda ini.

Sakura menyambut pemuda itu atas perintah Naruto yang kini telah menjadi Hokage. Katanya mungkin saja dengan ini dirinya yang dulu akan kembali.

Humph. Konyol. Naruto pikir si _annoying fangirl,_ Haruno Sakura akan kembali?

Sebelumnya saat ia masih lemah dan tidak berguna ia selalu menjadi bayang-bayang kedua pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang, setelah perjuangan yang luar biasa akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia bisa membuktikan kemampuannya pada seluruh penduduk desa. Ia bisa membuat keluarganya bangga walaupun ia bukan berasal dari klan ninja.

Aah... keluarga...

Hampir saja ia lupa jika ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal akibat serangan _white zetsu_ ke Konoha saat perang dunia ninja terjadi.

Rindu...

Sakura sangat merindukan keluarganya. Ia bahkan merindukan lelucon garing yang selalu ayahnya berikan atau suara cerewet ibunya yang selalu memarahinya karena tidak membantunya bersih-bersih.

Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasakan rasa takut karena ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis.

Itulah sebabnya ia berubah.

Sakura menarik dirinya, tak membiarkan seorangpun memasuki hatinya. Lagi. Meskipun itu adalah Ino atau Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Ia kemudian memfokuskan dirinya untuk berlatih teknik penyembuhan. Sakura berharap dengan kemampuannya ia akan menjadi orang yang berguna bagi desanya. Berharap dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki ia dapat melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Entah kenapa berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha semampunya untuk menenangkan dirinya kali ini.

Tenang.

Tenang.

Tapi ini tidak mudah.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali. _Ia kembali! Ia kembali!_

Di satu sisi ia ingin melompat, berlari, kemudian memeluk pemuda itu sambil menangis. Namun entah kenapa seolah ada yang menahannya. Sakura hanya terdiam disana. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Mata hitam sang Uchiha bertemu dengan mata hijau Sakura. Sedikit terkejut dengan sambutan gadis itu yang terasa _kurang hangat_ daripada biasanya. Padahal ia sudah mengira kalau gadis itu akan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis. Atau bahkan mungkin ia berharap sedikit ciuman untuk penyambutannya hari ini.

Heh. Itu sih hanya keinginannya saja.

 _Sakura berubah._ Pikirnya. Tapi, siapa yang tidak akan berubah? Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis itu, wajar saja jika kali ini Sakura tidak menyambutnya dengan hangat.

 _Aku pantas menerimanya._

"Hai, Sasuke."

Sasuke? Bukannya Sasuke-kun? Kemana hilangnya _suffix_ –kun yang biasanya ada di belakang namanya itu?

Oke dan sekarang panggilannya pun berubah.

Sakura menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Sasuke. Ah, sial. Sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit bodoh kali ini. Seperti gadis _pathetic_ yang berusaha mati-matian menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Sialan.

Ah sudahlah. Lagipula ia sudah muak dengan panggilan itu.

Sasuke-kun –Sasuke-kun

Itu mengingatkannya pada cinta lamanya yang kekanakan, _ngefans_ secara berlebihan, atau apalah namanya.

Itu semua masa lalu.

Pemuda itu telah menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali padahal ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun bagi pemuda itu.

Sakura terkadang berpikir apakah seharusnya ia membenci Sasuke sekarang?

Tidak.

Ia tidak bisa membenci Sasuke. Seburuk apapun perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa dendam atau apapun. Hanya ada rasa takut yang tersisa. Rasa takut jika pemuda itu kembali menyakitinya lagi. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Ia takkan lagi memberikan hati dan jiwanya pada pemuda itu. Karena jika pemuda itu kembali menghancurkannya, ia tahu ia takkan bisa bangkit lagi. Ia takut jika itu terjadi bisa saja ia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah pulang eh?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sungguh pertanyaan basa-basi yang sangat buruk. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ah." Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Topi yang bagus."

Topi? Sakura bilang lilitan kain di kepalanya ini topi? Oh, Kami! Ini sungguh _awkward_.

"Ini bukan topi. Ini sejenis _turban_."

"Ah, ha-ha-ha." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. " _Gomen_ , habisnya _style_ mu jadi aneh begini."

"Karin yang memberikannya padaku."

"Oh..." si gadis _pink_ sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan senyuman kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Wah, kau bersamanya? Apa kabarnya dia? Sejujurnya aku sedikit rindu padanya. Kurasa kami bisa menjadi sahabat baik. Yah, kau tahu kami memiliki banyak persamaan. Hahaha."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya. Hatinya entah kenapa terasa sakit. Melihat Sakura berusaha untuk terlihat ceria di hadapannya. Tapi yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah reaksi gadis itu seakan-akan mereka baru saja mengenal, dengan percakapan dan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Ia tahu itu bukan senyuman.

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat senyuman Sakura ia kembali teringat dengan senyum memuakkan pemuda pucat yang sempat menjadi pengganti dirinya dulu di tim tujuh.

Sementara Sakura merasa frustasi dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan percakapan yang menarik? Kenapa hanya obrolan garing yang keluar dari mulutnya? Seharusnya ia menanyakan bagaimana perjalanan yang telah dilakukan Sasuke, atau bagaimana latihan ninjutsu yang dilakukannya diluar Konoha atau sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi.

Bukannya mengomentari _style_ berpakaian pemuda itu.

Sakura menjitak kepalanya sendiri. _Bodoh._

"Ehem— Jadi..." Sakura kembali berusaha memecah keheningan dengan suara batuk yang dibuat-buat. "Kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Memangnya salah jika aku kembali ke desaku sendiri?"

Ups. Ini sih sama sekali bukan pembicaraan yang bagus.

 _Salah lagi..._

"Maaf—" Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyelanya.

"Aku menepati janjiku padamu."

"Eh?" Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mengatakan ini padanya..

" _Mata kondo na—_." Suaranya terdengar datar. "Kupikir kau tahu apa artinya itu."

"Ah..." Sakura kembali terlihat salah tingkah. "Bagaimana ya? Kupikir itu hanya salam perpisahan biasa. Jadi—" Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "—aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai janji."

"Hn... mungkin tidak bagimu. Tapi _gesture_ itu sangat berarti bagiku."

" _Gomen,_ aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Berhenti minta maaf. Itu menggangguku."

 _Sial. Dia marah. Uchiha Sasuke marah!_

Sakura kembali merasa tidak enak. Yah, memang salahnya sih. Ia tidak tahu ternyata sentuhan di dahinya itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi Sasuke. Dia harus minta maaf. Eh, baru saja Sasuke bilang kalau itu mengganggunya kan? Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Sasuke tidak marah lagi?

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, serahkan saja barang-barang ini padaku. Biar aku yang membawakannya ke _mansion_ Uchiha. Aku akan membantumu membereskannya." Mungkin dengan menawarkan bantuan ia dapat memperbaiki _mood_ Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

 _Ditolak lagi..._

 _Apa sih maunya pemuda ini?_

"Oh, aku hanya menawarkan saja sih. Lagipula pekerjaanku di Rumah Sakit sudah selesai dan di rumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi ya kupikir aku bisa membantumu beres-beres."

"Memangnya kemana orang tuamu?" Sasuke terlihat heran. Yang ia tahu kedua orang tua Sakura hampir selalu berada di rumah mereka. Ayahnya yang berambut aneh itu adalah pengusaha sedangkan ibunya yang terlihat galak itu adalah ibu rumah tangga. Keduanya bukan _shinobi_ yang harus melakukan misi keluar desa. Dan hari ini pun bukan hari libur, jadi ya cukup aneh jika kedua orang tua Sakura tidak berada di rumah. Pikirnya.

"Eh, memangnya kau tidak tahu ya? Err... bagaimana ya." Sambil tertawa hambar Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn?"

"Mereka terbunuh saat perang dunia ninja berlangsung. Pasukan _white zetsu_ berhasil memasuki Konoha dan membunuh mereka berdua."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Jadi sehabis perang selesai kedua orang tua Sakura telah tiada dan ia tidak mengetahuinya? Gadis itu tak pernah menceritakannya hingga akhirnya ia pergi mengembara. Cih bahkan Naruto dan Kakashi pun tidak memberitahunya. Apakah ini permintaan Sakura? Apa maksudnya gadis itu menyembunyikannya?

Tidak.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya.

Ia saja yang tidak peduli. Bukankah ia memang tidak pernah peduli pada gadis itu? Tidak mungkin kan Sakura yang harus memberitahunya. Masa Sakura harus berlari menemuinya dan berkata. "Hai Sasuke-kun, orang tuaku meninggal karena serangan _white zetsu_ loh." Harusnya ia yang lebih perhatian, lebih peduli. Tapi bahkan ia tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kabar gadis itu sebelumnya.

 _Benarkah? Benarkah ia tidak peduli?_

Tapi mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang sangat datar seolah gadis itu tidak peduli dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Bahkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat menyadari ada sorot kesedihan dari tatapan mata hijau itu namun sorot itu hilang begitu saja dalam beberapa detik. Gadis itu seolah memasang penghalang baginya. Mengunci semua emosinya di dalam hatinya dan meninggalkan dirinya diluar.

Untuk alasan tertentu, entah kenapa ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya seolah Sakura telah melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitinya.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Hening sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah _hitai ate_ berlambang Konoha yang tergores di bagian tengahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap _hitai ate_ itu. Itu adalah miliknya dulu.

"Naruto menitipkannya padaku." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aa..." Ia mengambil _hitai ate_ itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku minta pada Naruto supaya _hitai ate_ itu diganti dengan yang baru. Habisnya sudah jelek begitu sih." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sasuke dan tertawa kecil. "Tapi dia bilang walaupun jelek tapi _hitai ate_ itu mempunyai kenangan yang sangat banyak, jadi sayang jika diganti dengan yang baru."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia mengamati wajah cantik Sakura. Gadis itu telah semakin dewasa. Tak ada lagi gurat kekanakan di wajahnya. Belum lagi tubuh gadis itu lebih terlihat berisi dan berlekuk layaknya wanita dewasa. Sakura tak memerlukan ukuran dada yang besar seperti _shisou_ nya untuk menarik perhatian pria. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang cantik saja sudah banyak laki-laki yang jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Apakah selama dirinya pergi ada pria lain yang memikat Sakura? Apakah perasaan gadis itu padanya sudah benar-benar hilang?

"Biar kupakaikan." Sakura mengambil _hitai atei_ dari tangan Sasuke dan membantunya mengikat _hitai ate_ itu di kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Sakura sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih pada gadis itu. " _Arigatou_."

" _Douitashimashite."_ Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Pasti akan sulit jika melakukannya hanya dengan satu tangan."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya _hitai ate_ itu tidak cocok dengan _turban_ yang kau pakai. Kau terlihat aneh."

"..."

Hening.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali pada lelucon Sakura yang menurutnya sangat garing.

"Err—" dengan kikuk Sakura memutar tubuhnya. "Ayo kita temui Naruto."

"Hn."

.

.

* * *

 **Invisibility © Akina Takahashi**

 _Published at fanfictiondotnet_

 _Do not copy or publish it on another site without Author's permission_

Dilarang keras menyalin sebagian dan / atau seluruh karya ini ataupun mempublish karya ini di website lain.

* * *

.

.

KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA DUA TAHUN INI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU?!" Naruto terlihat histeris ketika Sasuke dan Sakura muncul di ruangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika Naruto meneriakinya seperti orang gila. Sementara Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabat _blonde_ -nya itu. "Sudah. Sudah. Hentikan Naruto."

"Minggir Sakura-chan." Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Sebenarnya kau peduli tidak sih dengan kami?"

"Naruto..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia membatu di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya menjadi Hokage sama sekali tidak mengubahmu ya?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Tetap saja berisik, bodoh, dan menyebalkan seperti dulu."

"BUAG" Naruto meninju wajah tampan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sialan!"

"Hei sudah berhenti kalian berdua!" Sakura berusaha memisahkan kedua rekan satu timnya. "Naruto! Segera minta maaf pada Sasuke sekarang!"

"Tidak mau." Naruto masih terlihat emosi. "Apa susahnya sih mengirim kabar pada kita? Apa kau benar-benar tak peduli pada kami Sasuke? Kau tega membiarkanku khawatir selama dua tahun ini." Ekspresi wajah Naruto melunak. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Salahkah bila aku berharap kau akan menghubungiku?"

" _Gomen..."_ untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun ini kata maaf terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudah minta maaf. Ayo Naruto juga." Sakura mengambil tangan Naruto dan Sasuke, memaksa keduanya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Maafkan aku juga karena telah memukulmu tadi."

"Hn.

"TOK TOK" tiba-tiba saja ada suara ketukan di pintu.

Sakura segera membuka pintu dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat Shizune berdiri disana. "Maaf mengganggu, Sakura-san." Ia sedikit menyesal karena mengganggu acara 'reuni' tim tujuh ini. "Tsunade-sama membutuhkan bantuanmu. Ini darurat Sakura-san."

"Ah. Aku mengerti." Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku harus segera pergi."

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membantumu beres-beres padahal tadi aku sudah menawarkannya padamu." Sakura membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Ayo kita pergi Shizune-senpai." Sakura berjalan melewati pintu.

"Saya undur diri dulu." Dengan segera Shizune mengikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"BLAM" Pintu tertutup tak lama setelah Sakura dan Shizune meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

"Dia... berubah..."

"Kau benar Sasuke." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Itu terjadi semenjak perang melawan Madara dan Kaguya berakhir."

"Sejujurnya aku benci melihatnya seperti itu. Dia seperti boneka tanpa emosi. Senyumannya sama sekali tidak berasal dari hatinya. Lama-lama dia bisa mirip seperti Sai."

Sasuke menyusul Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di hadapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Sakura-chan dia... selalu seperti itu. Bahkan disaat kedua orang tuanya meninggal sekalipun ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Ino sekalipun."

"Hn..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat betapa datarnya reaksi gadis itu ketika menceritakan mengenai kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Bahkan dia sempat memohon padaku dan Kakashi-sensei agar merahasiakan tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya untuk sementara waktu. Tepatnya sampai kau pergi meninggalkan desa."

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar.

 _Jadi ini alasannya._

 _Sakura tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpanya menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya untuk pergi meninggalkan desa._

" _Kuso."_ Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat. Ia benci ini. Ia benci ketika gadis itu kembali berkorban untuknya.

"Kurasa kau juga bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini Sasuke." Suara Naruto terdengar serius. "Sedikit banyak kau telah mengubah Sakura."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau harus mengembalikan senyumannya seperti dulu. Ini tanggung jawabmu."

"...berikan aku satu alasan lain."

"Huf—" Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Kau ini tidak pernah mengerti ya? Sampai kapan kau terus berlagak bodoh seperti ini?" Naruto kembali mengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"—kau juga mencintainya kan?" pertanyaan Naruto menusuk hati Sasuke. "Kurasa ini adalah alasan yang tak dapat kau sangkal lagi Sasuke."

"Aku—"

"Kau mencintainya dan kau merindukan senyuman tulusnya seperti dulu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja kawan! Aku akan membantumu!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya keatas. "Sakura-chan telah membantuku untuk menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya." Naruto memegang cincin pernikahannya dengan Hinata. "Kali ini aku yang akan membantunya."

"...aku tidak tahu Naruto."

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ragu.

"Aku hanya bisa menyakitinya." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika dia menjauh dariku."

"Hm— kalau begitu aku ingin tanya satu hal." Naruto kembali menanyakan hal yang membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Apakah kau mengatakan hal itu hanya karena kau takut jika ia meninggalkanmu maka kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai seperti dulu?"

"DEG."

Sasuke memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto berulang-ulang. Benarkah ia takut? Benarkah selama ini ia mengatakan hal-hal kejam dan menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu hanya karena ia takut? Ia takut jika gadis itu menjadi orang yang terlalu dekat dengannya? Apakah ia takut jika seandainya gadis itu mengkhianatinya maka ia akan terpuruk seperti dulu?

Mungkin juga Sakura sama sepertinya. Gadis itu pun menjaga jarak dengannya karena takut akan disakiti lagi. Gadis itu berubah agar ia dapat membuat jarak antara dirinya dan orang lain. Gadis itu takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Seperti orang tuanya misalnya.

Mereka berdua memiliki penderitaan yang sama. Mereka mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami antara satu sama lain. Yah, walaupun nasib keluarga Sakura tidak setragis dirinya namun tetap saja kematian kedua orang tuanya dapat menjadi pukulan telak yang telah sukses merampas senyuman tulus si gadis.

Senyuman tulusnya...

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu merindukan senyuman tulus gadis itu. Melihat mata emerald gadis itu melebar dan berkilauan dipenuhi cahaya, kemudian bibir gadis itu melengkung tipis dengan cantiknya.

Entah kenapa semua itu seolah membawa cahaya bagi kehidupannya yang gelap dan menyedihkan. Menenangkan dan menyembuhkan hatinya yang sakit.

Walaupun dulu itu sempat menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia menjauh dari gadis itu. Kehangatan dan ketenangan yang gadis itu berikan membuatnya merasa lemah. Ia ketagihan. Ia takut akan mengalami ketergantungan pada Sakura. Ia takut jika Sakura menjadi zona amannya dan tujuannya untuk membalas dendam menjadi terlupakan.

"Kau benar Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Aku..." Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit sebelum melanjutkannya.

"–takut."

.

.

* * *

 **Invisibility © Akina Takahashi**

 _Published at fanfictiondotnet_

 _Do not copy or publish it on another site without Author's permission_

Dilarang keras menyalin sebagian dan / atau seluruh karya ini ataupun mempublish karya ini di website lain.

* * *

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan lemas. Operasi darurat yang baru saja dilaksanakannya benar-benar menguras energinya.

"BLAM" Sakura menutup pintu, melepas sepatu, dan melempar tasnya ke lantai.

Kali ini tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya di rumah. Tak ada lagi ibu yang akan menyambutnya dan memasakkan makanan ketika ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Tak ada lagi gurauan tak lucu ayahnya yang selalu saja jadi pemecah keheningan malam.

Rumah ini begitu dingin.

Gelap.

Sepi.

Sakura bahkan sama sekali tak berniat menyalakan lampu. Keadaan rumahnya benar-benar kacau. Pakaian kotor dimana-mana, tumpukan piring yang belum dicuci memenuhi dapurnya, buku-buku bertebaran di lantai, dan meja tamunya dipenuhi gulungan-gulungan jutsu yang baru saja dipelajarinya.

Selama ini Sakura tak berniat untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini karena ia terlalu lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya. Kalaupun hari libur datang, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya diluar ketimbang harus kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan tentang orang tuanya. Sakura bahkan seringkali memilih tidur di ruang kerjanya di rumah sakit.

Ia memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Menutup pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Tangisan bisu keluar darinya. Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Ia menyeka pipinya yang basah. Menarik kedua lututnya dengan tangannya. Meringkuk di lantai yang dingin.

Ia menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. Mengamati cahaya rembulan yang masuk menerangi kamarnya yang nyaris gelap gulita.

"Kumohon tidak lagi... tidak lagi Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan berhasil membawa kesadarannya pergi.

.

.

" _ **Apakah dia senang dengan fantasi cinta pertama yang selalu ia bayangkan?"**_

 _._

 _Tidak. Sasuke-kun. Aku—_

 _._

" _ **Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih mencintaiku setelah apa yang terjadi."**_

 _._

 _Aku juga tidak tahu Sasuke-kun..._

 _._

" _ **Aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya. Aku tidak melihat alasan yang bagus untuk menerima cintanya."**_

 _._

 _Hentikan..._

 _._

" _ **Sakura... dia... bahkan saat kau tenggelam dalam kegelapan pun dia tetap mencintaimu."**_

.

 _Kakashi-sensei, sudah cukup jangan bicara itu lagi._

 _._

" _ **Aku tidak peduli."**_

 _._

 _Aku sakit! Sakit! Tidakkah kau melihat? Belum cukupkah kau menghancurkanku?_

 _._

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya menyisir poninya ke belakang menjauhi wajahnya yang basah terkena keringat.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Bukan. Bukan sekedar mimpi. Itu adalah ingatannya yang berputar terus menerus di kepalanya semenjak perang dunia ninja berakhir. Walaupun seharusnya ia terbiasa dengan hal ini akan tetapi itu semua takkan sama sekarang.

Sebab Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali.

Dia kembali...

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa bengkak berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung datang.

 _Aku TIDAK akan menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah._

Perasaan ini membuatnya sakit. Ini perasaan yang sama ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke sewaktu perang dunia ninja keempat. Ini juga perasaan yang sama ketika ia melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku di halaman luar rumahnya.

Seharusnya ada atau tidaknya Sasuke tidak berpengaruh bukan? Toh, dia juga sudah tidak peduli lagi pada laki-laki itu. Ia juga sudah berhenti mengejar laki-laki itu kan?

Bukankah ia sudah berubah? Bukankah ia sudah menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya?

Sakura sudah lama memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi lemah dan tidak berguna seperti dulu lagi.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya, kemudian mengambil mantelnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

Mungkin berjalan-jalan diluar akan sedikit membantunya.

Udara malam yang dingin segera menerpa tubuhnya. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada mantel bulu yang dikenakannya.

Aah...

Dia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan seperti ini. Udara dingin ini berhasil membuat pikirannya jauh dari pemuda itu.

Tidak. Dia tidak lagi _ngefans_ pada pemuda itu. Kegilaan itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Buktinya mimpi-mimpi buruk itu terus menghampirinya.

Kau mungkin bisa melindungi dirimu dari orang lain. Tapi—

Apakah kau bisa melindungi dirimu dari mimpimu sendiri?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak ia pergi meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih bersama Orochimaru.

Mungkin itu karena perasaan bersalah, atau mungkin... ketidakbahagiaan

Ah, tapi apa sih kebahagiaan itu? Itu semua ilusi. Itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang diciptakan oleh pikiran bawah sadar kita.

Sasuke berjalan berkeliling desa. Mungkin dengan sedikit bernostalgia ia bisa tidur sedikit lebih nyenyak nanti.

Tempat latihan untuk ujian _chuunin_ , Rumah Sakit Konoha, Gunung dengan ukiran Hokage, Rumah Naruto... ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan masa-masa itu. Ia rindu dengan kedamaian dan perasaan tenang yang ditawarkan desa ini padanya.

Ah dan dia ingat belokan jalan ini. Ini menuju rumah Sakura. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya melewati jalan itu. Sasuke memutar arah jalannya menuju gerbang Konoha.

Perlahan tapi pasti, langkahnya sampai di tempat dimana Sakura berusaha menghentikannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan cinta Sakura padanya. Pengakuan _desperate_ yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan baginya.

" _Aku mencintaimu sampai tak tertahankan!"_

" _Jika kau pergi aku..."_

" _Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun!"_

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura dulu. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali.

Sasuke sangat menikmati bintang-bintang yang muncul di langit malam ini. Ketenangan dan kegelapan yang menenangkan ini benar-benar menghiburnya. Ia baru saja hendak menutup matanya kembali ketika ia menyadari ada sosok yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sambil menatap jalanan di bawahnya. Berusaha membersihkan pikirannya. Berusaha memikirkan apapun asal jangan dia. Asal jangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, seolah takdir telah membimbingnya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan lelaki yang telah muncul di dalam mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke di tempat ini. Persis di waktu yang sama saat pria itu pergi.

Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia benci karena ini mengingatkannya pada keadaannya waktu itu. Saat ia masih lemah dan tidak berguna.

Tanpa sadar dirinya bertanya pada sosok yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Apakah kau berniat untuk pergi lagi, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Oh kukira kau akan pergi lagi."

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Sasuke bertanya. "Kenapa kau disini malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya singkat sebelum akhirnya Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Baru kali ini Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat ingin tahu masalahnya.

"Mimpi buruk." Jawaban yang sangat singkat, dingin, dan entah kenapa terdengar sangat kesepian.

"Mimpi yang seperti apa?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya. Sebagian karena rasa ingin tahunya dan sebagian lagi karena rasa yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya peduli?

"...aku tak melihat ini sebagai urusanmu."

Sedikit kaget dengan jawaban dingin yang diterimanya, Sasuke hanya bergumam. "Aa..."

Pikirannya kembali terbang ke masa lalu.

Masa lalu mereka. Tim tujuh.

Sakura yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Menempel seperti perangko. Menatapnya seperti seorang maniak.

Naruto yang sangat menyukai ramen lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Yah... mungkin ramen dan Sakura. Atau mungkin dia masih menyukai Sakura? Ah tidak. Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata sekarang.

Dan guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi. Lelaki itu tak pernah meninggalkan Icha-icha paradisenya barang seharipun.

Saat itu adalah saat-saat terbaik bagi hidupnya yang suram. Ketika ia menyangka semua orang membencinya, anggota timnya akan tersenyum padanya, menemaninya, dan membuat wajah datarnya kembali tersenyum.

Ia takkan melupakan semua itu. Tidak akan dan tidak ingin.

Sasuke mengamati gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam dan tanpa sadar ia membandingkan gadis itu dengan gadis yang ada di ingatannya tadi. Walaupun ia mengenali penampilan gadis itu setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu akan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal jiwa yang ada di sampingnya. Seolah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini bukan Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura yang itu sudah hilang. Dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Haruno Sakura, si gadis menyebalkan, salah satu penggemar maniaknya, dan... gadis yang dulu diam-diam sempat disukainya.

Apakah ini karena ulahnya dulu?

Anehnya, saat ini Sasuke merasa kecewa karena yang duduk di sampingnya bukanlah Haruno Sakura yang dulu.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit berbintang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bertanya. "Kenapa kau berubah?"

"...haruskah aku menjawab?"

"Ya." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar tajam. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menjawabnya.

"Karena aku seorang ninja." Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Aku yang dulu tidak mematuhi aturan dasar ninja. Jadi aku mengubah diriku."

"Kau mengerti kan?" suaranya terdengar lembut, tapi datar... tanpa emosi.

"…Sasuke?"

Ia mengerti. Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia tak mau melihat Sakura yang ceria dan berkilauan di matanya menjadi dingin dan gelap seperti...

...dirinya

Sakura tak pernah menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua yang telah terjadi tapi hal ini akan lebih melegakan bagi Sasuke bila gadis itu berteriak, menangis, memukulnya, bahkan membencinya sekalipun.

Daripada melihatnya seperti ini.

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku dan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu? Sakura yang kukenal.

Di saat yang sama Sakura mengeratkan mantelnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin menanyakan tentang perkataan sang Uchiha waktu itu. Ia ingin tahu apa benar Sasuke mengatakan semua itu sesuai dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Apa benar Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun padanya. Apa benar bahwa di mata pemuda itu dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis tidak berguna yang suka berfantasi mengenai cinta?

Apa benar jika... Sasuke membenci dirinya?

Sakura baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya saat ini.

 _ **"Kau menyebalkan.** "_

Ah benar. Kalau begitu misteri sudah terpecahkan. Rasa penasaran Sakura hilang begitu saja.

Ya benar. Sasuke memang membencinya kan? Dia memang akan selalu menjadi gadis menyebalkan di mata Uchiha Sasuke baik di masa lalu, sekarang, atapun masa depan. Jadi yah tidak ada gunanya ia menanyakan hal itu langsung pada pemuda itu.

Dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke membencinya sekalipun. Memangnya kenapa dia harus peduli?

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak—

 _Benarkah?_

Ya.

 _Dia kembali bukan karena janjinya padaku. Dia pasti punya tujuan lain. Entah apa itu. Aku tidak peduli._

Sakura tertawa kecil. Jarinya memainkan rambutnya. Ia menyeringai sebelum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. "Kau benar. Aku memang menyebalkan. Hahaha."

Sasuke terlihat heran. Memangnya apa yang lucu dari perkataannya? Kenapa Sakura tertawa?

"Kau—"

Masih tertawa kecil, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan lupa besok di kantor Hokage jam 8 pagi. Naruto menyuruhku untuk mengingatkanmu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya sebelum jam 8 pagi, Sasuke dan Sakura telah berada di kantor Naruto. Keduanya terdiam menunggu Naruto untuk memecah keheningan.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini Sasuke?" akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Sasuke." Naruto sedikit kaget karena Sakura tidak pernah memarahi Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali berbicara. "Biar kutebak... Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura tajam. Kaguya sudah mati. Ia dan Naruto yang membunuhnya. Tidak. Sakura dan Kakashi juga berada disana ketika itu terjadi.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kaguya sudah mati."

"Beberapa pasukan ANBU menemukan keberadaan _chakra_ aneh di hutan terlarang dan salah satu dari mereka berhasil menemukan ini." Naruto menunjukkan sesosok mayat monster berukuran mungil yang memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan _Juubi._

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar. "Ini—"

"Kita harus bertindak cepat. Sasuke, kau harus membantuku untuk menemukan siapa yang mengendalikan monster-monster ini. Kau memiliki kemampuan berpindah dimensi, aku yakin kau dapat menemukannya."

"Hn."

"Dan Sakura-chan, aku ingin kau menemani Sasuke selama misi. Sasuke membutuhkanmu sebagai ninja medis."

 _Oh... Cuma sebagai ninja medis? Kalau begitu suruh saja ninja medis yang lain._

"Mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Ino—"

"Saat ini hanya kau yang bisa Sakura-chan. Kita tidak tahu kekuatan sebesar apa yang dimiliki pihak musuh. Saat ini ninja medis terbaik yang Konoha miliki hanya kau. Aku mohon Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku mengerti."

"Baik. Misi dimulai. Aku percayakan Konoha pada kalian."

"Hn."

"Baik."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Lalalaa~ penyakit saya kumaaat. Bikin fic baru padahal yang lain belum beres. Cih ini semua karena saya buka tumblr dan baca Incurable Pain nya Lexy-san. Jiwa galau saya kumat dan akhirnya jadilah ini fic. Konsep idenya mirip tapi timeline sama keadaan mereka beda. Ini cuma terinspirasi jadi ceritanya tetep sesuai sama keinginan saya dong haha. Oh sebagai info saya cuma rencana bikin 3 chapter aja buat ini fic soalnya saya lagi males bikin yang panjang (yaelah yang lain aja belum kelar)

Mungkin ada yang komentar kalau hampir semua cerita galau saya konsepnya mirip (yah Sakuranya berubah gimana terus berusaha ngelupain Sasuke tapi ga bisa ya gitu lah). Jawabannya: emang. Ga tau kenapa saya suka banget cerita mellow yang tipenya begini haha. Ga kreatif emang tapi feel hurt nya kerasa bangets. Saya belum dapet feel pairing yang lain jadinya saya fokus bikin SasuSaku aja selama ini.

Oh btw saya sedang berusaha nyelesein The Lost Soul tapi entah kenapa stuck. Antara bingung mau ngejadiin fanfiksi itu jadi horror beneran atau mau fokus ke romance aja. Jadinya belum selesai lah padahal draft udah dibikin dari jaman dahulu kala. Kalo Rewrite, Kimi No Sei, sama LSTHNB udah fix plot, alur, sama draftnya. Tinggal Civil Engineering nih yang bingung. Saya belum ada bayangan endingnya bakal gimana.

Oh mungkin saya bakal publish fic baru lagi yang terinspirasi dari anime Golden Time. Saya pengen mengangkat konsep ceritanya dengan karakter Naruto sebagai cast nya. Saya sedikit ga puas dengan ending animenya. Kenapa Banri harus sama Koko? Kenapa ga sama Linda-senpai? Itulah yang bikin saya gregetan dan pengen bikin ficnya dengan SasuSaku sebagai pair utamanya. Buat yang penasaran, silakan ditunggu aja ya. Hehe.

Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca karya saya. Review berupa saran, kritik, komentar, bahkan curhatan ga jelas pun saya terima dengan senang hati. Review kalian benar-benar menjadi motivasi saya untuk menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

 **With love,**

 _ **Akina Takahashi**_

August, 2015


End file.
